


On the Importance of Research

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lovely Little Femslash, post-LLL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has decided to take the next step in her writing life. She enlists her girlfriend, Jaquie Manders, to help her out with her new project. Jaquie's only too happy to oblige. Written for Fluff Day of Lovely Little Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Importance of Research

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the fics I've been reading this week for LLFem kind of inspired me, so this happened! Background info: Meg's been living with Vegan Fred permanently for a few months at this point, and they have the place to themselves, Bea and Ben having moved back to Auckland and Kit having found his own place elsewhere. Since the end of the vlogs, Meg's come out as bisexual, and is happily dating Jaquie. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s nothing quite like the perfect silence in the Vegan Flat immediately after one of Fred’s parties.

He doesn’t throw a lot of them, but every once in a while, Meg insists that they put their oodles of extra space and fancy vegan snack foods to good use and host their Wellington friends for a good old fashioned party. Of course, it’s usually just Fred’s friends who show up, which is fine. She likes hanging out with Fred’s friends. She thrives when their flat is full of life and music and alcohol, and it almost doesn’t matter who’s there or not, as long as she’s got company.

So it doesn’t bother Meg too much that she still can’t get either Peter or Balthazar to come within ten feet of the place- too many bad memories, apparently. And parties aren’t really Kitso and Other-Freddie’s scene. Meg has been able to get Costa and Jaquie to come to a few, though, and that’s more than enough for her.

Getting to spend all night with Jaquie, talking and laughing, slow-dancing with their arms around each other, foreheads pressed together, even though the music is fastfastfast like Meg’s racing heartbeat- it’s kind of heaven. It’s like the world slows down around them, and Meg doesn’t know if she’s ever been this happy before. She hadn’t expected or wanted another serious relationship so soon, but these things just kind of… _happen_ sometimes. She’s really, really glad this happened.

Meg splashes water on her face at the bathroom sink, and smiles to herself behind her hands. Her lips tingle at the memory of being just a hair’s breadth away from Jaquie’s own, all night. Still slightly buzzed and flush with excitement, Meg takes a deep breath and practically skips out to the massive living room to find her beautiful new girlfriend, who has decided to spend the night here now that everyone else has gone. _Girlfriend_. Wow.

         Jaquie is stretched out on one of the two long leather couches in Vegan Fred’s massive living room. (Well, Meg’s living room, now, too. She can’t believe it’s been over three months since she permanently moved in.) Meg takes a moment to let her eyes travel along Jaquie’s slight frame, and she feels herself blushing.

Jaquie hears Meg come in. She sits up and smiles when she sees her girlfriend. “Hey, there you are.”

“I’ve decided something,” says Meg, flopping down onto the end of the couch, at Jaquie’s feet, and savoring this newfound ability to embrace the way Jaquie’s smile sends a wave of dizzy warmth throughout her whole body so that she can’t help but smile back. She can’t believe she was ever so scared of this wonderful feeling. She’s so fucking done being scared.

“Oh?” asks Jaquie, her eyes glinting with curiosity. She laughs quietly as Meg’s hand comes to rest comfortably on her calf, and Meg’s fingers tickle Jaquie as they skate gently across her soft brown skin.

“I’m ready for a new phase in my writing life, a new project. I’ve decided,” announces Meg, “to write a romance novel.”

        It’s an idea that’s been percolating in her mind for a while now, a story that’s itching to be written. Meg hasn’t been able to stop thinking lately of that conversation she had with Peter about the lack of bisexual representation in fiction. She wants to fix that problem. She wants to write the kind of story she’d love to read, the story she needed this past year. And there’s nothing Meg Winter loves more than, well, _love_. A romance novel is the natural solution.

“Really? Cool. And here I thought you were more of a hard news type,” says Jaquie. 

“Hey, they say to write what you know, and I know relationships. Every single couple I’ve ever helped set up is now blissfully happy together, after all,” Meg points out haughtily. She takes her matchmaking skills as a point of pride.

"Barely,” Jaquie snorts. “So you’re going to write a novel about a couple of idiots called Petrov and Brian who take a million boring years to sort their shit out long enough to finally suck face?”

“Brian?” Meg giggles.

Jaquie shrugs. “First B name I thought of. I don’t know, you’re the writer!”

“Hmm,” Meg pretends to consider the idea. “It has potential…”

She grins, remembering suddenly the success of her latest matchmaking endeavor, earlier this evening.

“Or I could write about an impassioned theatre director and the vegan coffee empire owner who keeps him energized through all those long playwriting nights?” Meg suggests, leaning her head against Jaquie’s bent legs.

“Wait, did you actually set those two up? No way!” Jaquie exclaims. She never thought she’d see the day her best friend actually got up the nerve to ask out Fred. She’d told Meg about Costa’s crush- or, more accurately, Meg had guessed, from Jaquie’s knowing looks at Costa and the theatre director’s noticeable blush whenever he’s around the coffee baron. The rest is history.

“You know it, babe. All I had to do was whisper in dear Costa’s ear that Fred was on the market, and the rest worked itself out. I think they’re off getting to _know_ each other now! Fred’s been hung up on Balthazar for too long, he seriously needs the rebound.”

“Poor Fred,” laughs Jaquie. “I love Costa, but he’s a handful. Especially as a boyfriend.”

“You dated Costa? When?”

“For a few months before I met you. We decided we work much better as friends, and Costa always felt it was _unethical_ to mix business and pleasure in the theatre,” Jaquie says sarcastically. 

“I could write about that,” Meg jokes. “Sounds like a story to me!”

“Or you could write about a group of friends who have absolutely _no_ personal boundaries and can’t stop getting way too overly involved in each other’s love lives.” Jaquie smiles sweetly, and Meg shoves her legs playfully, rolling her eyes at the joke. Jaquie takes the opportunity to crawl across to Meg’s end of the couch, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek as she snuggles up next to her.

“Actually, I have part of the plot worked out already,” Meg confesses, resting her head on Jaquie’s shoulder. Jaquie impulsively grabs Meg’s hand and squeezes. 

“This I have to hear.”

“Well… It’s about this gorgeous and fantastically talented actress, Jamie, who meets her match in high-powered entertainment journalist Marcie Summers. And then they ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. And make out a lot.”

Jaquie nods seriously. “Needs a little editing, but I think you’ve got something there.”

"I’m planning to do some very thorough research into the particulars of this romance. Wanna help me, babe? Sweep me off my feet?”

“Ah, well. Got nothing else to do, right?” quips Jaquie. “Here. Take notes,” she says, and leans in to kiss her girlfriend squarely on the lips.

“Mm,” says Meg, kissing her back. She proceeds to make a very slow, careful, thorough study of Jaquie’s cheeks, and her nose, and her eyelids, and her left earlobe, and her neck. Jaquie sighs happily, returning her embrace. 

“Seriously, though, I have big plans,” says Meg when she pulls away. “This is going to be a whirlwind romance! Marcie’s going to be in the front row of Jamie’s show on opening night. The curtain will rise, and when they lay eyes on one another- pure sex, babe. It’s gonna be magical.”

“Then I’d better be getting an advanced copy, nerd,” Jaquie teases, and leans forward until they’re touching foreheads, her hands threading through Meg’s hair. 

“I can do better than that,” Meg grins. “Who else do you think I’m gonna dedicate it to?”


End file.
